Bridgeport
okolica pojawiająca się w The Sims 3: Po zmroku. W przeciwieństwie do innych otoczeń jest to pełne wieżowców miasto położone na półwyspie. Znajdują się w nim drapacze chmur, w których można zamieszkać lub znaleźć kluby dyskotekowe, które są otwarte w ustalonych godzinach. W Bridgeport jest także sygnalizacja świetlna i metro, którym Simowie znacznie szybciej przemieszczają się po mieście. Dodatkowe atrakcje to między innymi wybrzeże oraz liczne bary, różniące się znacznie między sobą. Niektóre odwiedzają tylko bogacze lub osobistości, w innych niemal codziennie dochodzi do awantur, w jeszcze innych zaś bywają wampiry (np. Plazma 501). Miasto to jest najprawdopodobniej wzorowane na Nowym Jorku. Miasto Bridgeport zostało założone w ubiegłym stuleciu przez Ebenezera Alto. W tym początkowo małym, sennym miasteczku mieścił się port, dlatego było zamieszkiwane głównie przez marynarzy. Jednakże do miasta przybyła branża filmowa i dawne portowe miasteczko Bridgeport stało się tętniącym życiem miastem, z najmodniejszymi klubami i osobistościami na pierwszym planie. Co prawda straciło ono swój dawny urok, ale zyskało światowy prestiż i masę pieniędzy. Jedną z pozostałości po dawnym Bridgeport jest kamienica Landgraaba zamieszkiwana przez rodzinę Pala. Miasto najprawdopodobniej jest umieszczone obok Twinbrook. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy miasto widoczne w trybie TAB w Twinbrook to ono, choć jest łudząco podobne. Rodzina Alto Altowie odegrali znaczącą rolę w historii Bridgeport. Członek tej rodziny założył miasto i rozwinął je. Jak dowiadujemy się z innych źródeł, w okolicy mieszkał Bert Alto, brat Nicka Alto, i prawdopodobny potomek Ebenezera. Był on menadżerem osobistości, co może oznaczać, że rodzina Alto przebywała w mieście aż do przybycia branży filmowej. Bert wyjechał na stałe do Hidden Springs i na tym skończyły się powiązania tej rodziny z Bridgeport. Wampiry Można tu spotkać również wampiry. Często przychodzą do klubu Plazma 501 i na miejscowy cmentarz. Wampirami od początku gry są: * Elvira Slayer * Vladimir Schlick * Morrigan Hemlock * Wogan Hemlock * Jessica Talon * William Fangmann * Beau Merrick * Belisama Hemlock Niektóre wampiry to sławne osobistości. Parcele Parcele publiczne Miejsca, w których można się zabawić: 260px|thumb|Klub Kujon * Wodnik * Plazma 501 * Strefa Sportowa w Bridgeport * Kujon * Miejsce Prosperity * Przybytek Walusia * Klub Banzai * Jasnota * U Gieńka Pozostałe parcele publiczne: * Motyla Esplanada * Biura i Restauracja Stefana * Pole Morskie * Galeria Sztuki Współczesnej * Książki i Kąpiele Wilkiego * Stadion Lamy * Centrum Fitnessu AJW * Plac Miejski * Teatr Węgorza * Biblioteka Publiczna miasta * Biuro Usług Publicznych * Bar "Głęboki Tłuszcz" * Wschodnia Firma Przewozowa * Morski ośr. naukowy Landgraaba * Cmentarz Wiecznego Spoczynku * Zaplecze Kryształek Pikczers * Szkoła Publiczna nr 67 * Osiedlowy sklepik Miśka * Błonia Bridgeport * Jaskinia Przemytników * Szpital im. Świętej Trzustki * Stacja Metra Widokowa * Kurort "Buena Vista" * Widok Bogaarda Parcele mieszkalne thumb|280px|Rampa Zjazdowa thumb|280px|Kamienica Landgraaba * Stojąca Woda (Rodzina Belle) * Powietrzny Bryzg (Rodzina Angelista) * Celuloidowe Wzgórza (Stary i Nowy Blask) * Kojec (Wielki Błysk) * Pod Gontami (Rodzina Striker) * Chata na Klifie (Rodzina Hamming) * Zdziwiona Mina (Rodzina Littler) * Przybój (Rodzina Hemlock) * Rampa Zjazdowa (Mieszanka Dobra i Zła) * Pokój Założyciela (Rodzina Shutter) * Arsenał w Bridgeport (Tenderlove) * Wieża Założycieli (Rodzina Schlick) * Domy Hieroglifowe (Talon i Striker) * Szklany Filar (Rodzina Custard) * Osiedle Nadmorskie (Rodzina Situp) * Wieżowiec Cebulów (Rodzina Maloney) * Kamienica Landgraaba (Rodzina Pala) * Dom Trawler (Dramat Telewizji) * Elita (Rodzina Ashton) * Centrum Jeden Lew (Rodzina Jones) * Centrum Dwa Lwy (Rodzina Trill) * Dom na Wyłomie (Rodzina Atkins) * Wieżowiec Kawalerski (Rodzina Rake) * Dom Soczysty (Rodzina Slayer) * Źr. Brozowego Lasku (Rodzina Round) * Posiadłość Polankowo (Rodzina King) * Simerset (Rodzina Bumble) * Studia Terpsychora (Centrum Sztuki) * Dom Wybielony (Rodzina Cook) Niezamieszkałe parcele mieszkalne * Apartamenty nad Zaporą * Wille Werandowe * Kwat. w Zat. Księżyc. * Salony Miejskie * Czy to nie jaskier? * Powrót do Fuksji * Rapsodia w Błękicie * Miętowa Julia * Galeria Zat. Księżycowej * Dom Ościeży * Kabinka * Pod Gontami * Kostka Cukru Mieszkańcy thumb|200px|Relacje między mieszkańcami miasta Rodziny * Angelista Aleje Windsor 152 :§20,000 :Trudność: 2 :Lala Angelista, Tiara Angelista :To jasne światła przywiodły Lalę (to nie jest jej prawdziwe imię) do miasta, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć fortunę, sławę i miłość. Rzeczywistość szybko dała o sobie znać, gdy Lala z córką została porzucona przez miłość jej życia. Lala pogrzebała przeszłość, wymazując z pamięci wspomnienie i tożsamość ojca jej córki. Dziesięć lat później młoda Tiara osiągnęła status gwiazdy, spełniając własne marzenie matki! Teraz obie prowadzą towarzyskie życie, udając siostry podczas wspólnych nocnych wypadów! * Ashton Ulica Portowa 61 :§1900 :Trudność: 1 :Devin Ashton :Devin marzy o sławie na srebrnym ekranie! Odkąd był mały, marzył nie tylko o spotkaniu z superpopularnym Matthew Hammingiem ale także chciał stać się taki jak on. Czy ten Sim kiedykolwiek spełni swoje marzenia, czy nigdy nie wyjdzie poza małe ekrany? * Atkins Szosa Przybrzeżna 1101 :§3000 :Trudność: 3 :Violet Atkins, Hyacinth Atkins, Jett Atkins :Bliźniaczki Atkins przez kilka dekad obserwowały życie miasta. Gdy wszystko zmienia się tak szybko, jedynie prawnuczek Violet, Jett, pozostaje ich jedynym powiązaniem z młodym miastem, jakim stało się to miejsce. * Belle Ulica Królewska 64 :§60,000 :Trudność: 3 :Lola Belle, Jupiter Belle, Kai Leiko, Moxie Logan :Gdy gwiazda rocka Lola Belle adoptowała swojego syna, Jupitera, stało się to początkiem nowego trendu adopcji w kręgach osobistości. Lola skupia uwagę na swojej rodzinie, paradując z ubranym na różowo Jupiterem przed obiektywami paparazzi. Utrzymuje kondycję ćwicząc z prywatną trenerką fitnessu Moxie Logan i wydaje się jeszcze młodsza, gdy pokazuje się ze swoim przystojnym chłopakiem Kaiem Leiko. To życie doskonałe! * Bumble Rondo Landgraaba 6979 :§600 :Trudność: 1 :Wayne Bumble :Są tylko dwie rzeczy, które ekscytują Wayne'a Bumble; bycie bogatym oraz bycie sławnym. Wayne jest nowy w mieście, jeśli zatem chce osiągnąć swoje cele, musi przywyknąć do pewnych trudów miejskiego życia, nie wspominając o ostatnim wzroście aktywności wampirów. * Clavier Aleja Pomnikowa 1757 :§1200 :Trudność: 1 :Ebenezer Clavier :Mały „Eby”, jak nazywali go rodzice i starsze rodzeństwo, miał pracować na rodzinnym ranczu hodując lamy, tak jak pokolenia jego przodków. Jednakże, ku wielkiej zgryzocie swojej rodziny, z uwielbienia dla muzyki Ebenezer przeprowadził się do miasta, z dala od krewnych. Czy jego talent wystarczy, aby zapewnić mu utrzymanie, czy skończy z powrotem na ranczu? * Cook Ulica Szpalerowa 2110 :§5000 :Trudność: 3 :Jeffrey Cook, Lady Cook, Elspeth Cook, Cressida Wells :W rodzinie Cook jest sporo brudów do wyprania. Jeffrey i Lady udają parę małżonków, ale ledwo potrafią ze sobą wytrzymać. Lady bardziej interesuje się pielęgnacją twarzy niż spędzaniem czasu z łatwowierną nastoletnią córką, Elspeth. Czy Elspeth da sobie radę, gdy jedynym oparciem dla niej w tej toksycznej rodzinie jest kosmetyczka matki, Cressida Wells? * Custard Bulwar Sterlinga 8517 :§2500 :Trudność: 1 :Caroline Custard :Caroline, dziewczyna z małej mieściny, przybyła do miasta pragnąc zająć się dziennikarstwem. Udało jej się rozpocząć wspinaczkę na szczyt. Czy da radę stać się gwiazdą dziennikarstwa i poradzi sobie sama w wielkim mieście? * Hamming Aleje Windsor 200 :§50,000 :Trudność: 1 :Matthew Hamming :Matthew Hamming zna blask sławy nie od dziś. Zajmuje miejsce na szczycie listy najbardziej pożądanych kawalerów i ma zapewnioną pozycję na srebrnym ekranie. Czy mógłby prosić o coś więcej? Jeśli wierzyć brukowcom, wciąż szuka tej nieuchwytnej specjalnej pani; paparazzi z trudem śledzą wciąż nowe damy, którym złamał serce. * Hemlock Szosa Przybrzeżna 1787 :§4000 :Trudność: 3 :Wogan Hemlock, Morrigan Hemlock, Belisama Hemlock :Rodzina Hemlock nie całkiem odpowiada temu opisowi, ale sąsiedzi często określają ich jako „rodzinę wampirzych hippisów”. Morrigan, Wogan oraz ich dziecko Belisama cenią sobie owoce plazmowe uprawiane w glebie lub hydroponicznie, a także wspólne rodzinne muzykowanie. * Jones Szosa Benneta 3202 :§2000 :Trudność: 2 :Johnny Jones, Diana Jones :Jonesowie to para, z którą chciałoby się spędzać czas. Gdy zarówno Johnny i Diana są u szczytu swoich karier zawodowych i nie mają dzieci, życie w tym momencie wydaje się idealne. Czy nieprzewidziane pragnienia i potrzeby wprowadzą jakieś utrudnienia do ich życia? * King Aleja Srebrnego Ekranu 5202 :§8000 :Trudność: 2 :Johanna King, Lisa King :Johanna King to urodzona komediantka. Występuje w swoim codziennym programie pod pseudonimem „Fajnamama”. Gdy nie jest na planie, doprowadza samotne rodzicielstwo do rangi sztuki, wychowując swoją przeuroczą córkę Lisę, wpajając jej solidne wartości oraz zapewniając mnóstwo śmiechu. * Littler Aleje Windsor 186 :§10,000 :Trudność: 4 :Renee Littler, Reuben Littler, Bronson Littler, Deidre Littler, Odine Perry :Rodzina Littler to jedna z najważniejszych rodzin w mieście , chociaż nie są najbardziej lubiani. Renee Littler odnosi sukcesy jako prezenterka wiadomości oraz pobłażliwa matka swoich krnąbrnych dzieci. W rodzinie nie brakuje napięć, ponieważ drugorzędny aktor Reuben żyje w cieniu sukcesu swojej żony. Czy ich małżeństwo przetrwa tę dysproporcję i czy obecność mieszkającej na miejscu pomocy domowej Odine Perry nie stanie się niebezpieczna? * Maloney 17. Aleja 19791 :§350 :Trudność: 1 :Polly Maloney :Polly nie uwielbia niczego bardziej niż dobrej książki i długiej drzemki. Ma na jedno i drugie mnóstwo czasu. Z drugiej strony, Polly lęka się przed spotykaniem z Simami i zdobywaniem przyjaciół. Czy będzie musiała bardziej się otworzyć lub osiągnąć większy sukces, aby inni ją polubili? * Pala Szosa Przybrzeżna 71 :§6000 :Trudność: 2 :Katrina Pala, Hannah Smythe :Katrina Pala jest przedsiębiorczą biznesmenką, która ożywia świat biznesu swoimi ambitnymi projektami. Pod swoją opieką ma nieco mniej okrzesaną siostrzenicę, Hannah Smythe. Katrina z chęcią wprowadzi Hannah w tajniki biznesu, ale z trudem przychodzi jej odrywanie Hannah od obsesyjnego oglądania programów reality show w telewizji. * Rake Szosa Przybrzeżna 1486 :§2100 :Trudność: 1 :Romeo Rake :Większość uważa, że Romeo to tylko jeden z majętnych playboyów miasta, który biega po mieście beztrosko. Jednakże niewiele osób kiedykolwiek dowie się o poświęceniu dla miasta, jakim wykazał się ten supertajny agent specjalny. Temu Simowi przydałby się wesoły wieczór na mieście! * Round 4. Aleja 317 :§400 :Trudność: 1 :Buster Round :Gdy w sąsiedztwie jest tak wiele wpadających w oko Simów, łatwo przeoczyć biednego Bustera. Gdyby tylko zarobił dość z napiwków, aby móc kupić trochę więcej instrumentów... To by go naprawdę urządziło! Może nawet mógłby wyprowadzić się z aktualnej kwatery? * Schlick Aleja Kanałowa 22 :§1800 :Trudność: 1 :Vladimir Schlick :Niesamowicie dobry wygląd Vlada sprawił, że wiele dobrych Simek dostało się pod jego urok... Większość Simek w mieście nie może mu się oprzeć! Ma silne powiązania z miejscową sceną wampirów, ale gdy pojawiają się nowi, Vlad być może będzie musiał wybrać, po której stronie stanie. * Shutter Aleja Kanałowa 32 :§900 :Trudność: 1 :Lenny Shutter :Lenny wielokrotnie próbował zarabiać na sprzedaży fotografii sławnych osobistości. Szło mu nieźle, gdy zdobył świetne ujęcie, ale często bywało ciężko. Nadeszła pora, by Lenny odstawił aparat i znalazł sobie prawdziwą pracę. * Situp 17. Aleja 20563 :§700 :Trudność: 1 :Mick Situp :Mick nareszcie skończył studia przyrodnicze i właśnie rozpoczyna karierę w miejscowym ośrodku naukowym. Jednakże, Mick przekonał się niedawno, że mieszanie drinków jest znacznie zabawniejsze niż mieszanie chemikaliów w laboratorium. Czy stanie się wystarczająco dobrym miksologiem, by mógł na zawsze porzucić swoją karierę naukową? * Slayer Bulwar Sterlinga 9378 :§5000 :Trudność: 1 :Elvira Slayer :Niech Cię nie zmyli jej urocza osobowość; przez ostatnie 100 lat Elvira była budzącą największą trwogę i najpotężniejszą wampirzycą w mieście. Jednakże, niedawno dokonał się napływ młodszych wampirów do miasta... Czy bieg spraw przyjmie nieprzyjemny kierunek? * Striker Zaułek Srebrzysty 332 :§40,000 :Trudność: 3 :Stella Striker, Richie Striker, Sebastian Striker :Rodzina Striker to sensacja świata mody. Mały Sebastian stale nazywany jest najlepiej ubranym maluchem w mieście. Jednak to budzące zazdrość wysportowanie Richiego Strikera uczyniło z niego gwiazdę. Jakie nowe rywalki znajdzie w mieście olśniewająca Stella Striker? Czy sława i bogactwo jej rodziny wystarczą, czy będzie musiała postarać się bardziej? * Trill Szosa Benneta 3203 :§1500 :Trudność: 1 :Aria Trill :Aria uważana jest za jedną z najlepszych muzyczek w całym mieście; zdobyła liczne nagrody za swój piękny śpiew przy akompaniamencie gitary. Nikt nie ma jednak pojęcia, że ona robi to tylko dla sławy i pieniędzy! Wolałaby spędzać cały dzień przed telewizorem lub komputerem. Domostwa * Centrum Sztuki Ulica Przystani Kiepskich Aktorów 4400 :§4000 :Trudność: 2 :Alexy Fresco, Matilda Smart, Harry Marks :Alexy, Harry i Matilda czerpią inspirację ze swoich wspólnych doświadczeń w tej małej komunie artystycznej, którą nazywają domem. Harry jest największym intelektualistą z tego trio i uwielbia swoje książki oraz komputery. Czy pomiędzy malowaniem portretów i muzykowaniem rozkwitnie miłość? Czy tych troje pozostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? * Dramat Telewizyjny Ulica Portowa 57 :§3600 :Trudność: 4 :Apollo Bloom, Katelyn Missoni, Kirby Wise, William Fangmann, Suzy Strummer, Matty Crewe :Jeden dom może pomieścić tak wiele historii. Gdy Zarząd Rozrywki Miejskiej rozpoczął 17. sezon „Małej Osobistości” i zebrał razem ekipę aktorów, wszyscy zrozumieli, że to będzie wspaniały program. Katelyn Missoni oraz Apollo Bloom zapewniają mnóstwo głupawej zabawy, podczas gdy Kirby Wise pożąda prominentnego polityka z miasta. William Fangmann jest aż nazbyt sprytny, ale czy wie, kim jest jego sekretna wielbicielka? * Mieszanka Dobra i Zła Bulwar Na Wzgórzu 2 :§2500 :Trudność: 3 :Beau Merrick, Lilly-Bo Chique, Marina Prattle, Bianca Rubble :Gdyby panie z tego domu miały kły, dawno temu skoczyłyby sobie do gardeł. Chociaż Bianca, Lily-Bo i Marina psują sobie nawzajem krew, wampir Beau czeka cierpliwie i z wesołością obserwuje te kłótnie. Której z trzech ostatecznie nie będzie mógł się oprzeć? * Stary i Nowy Blask Skwer Bogaarda 12 :§30,000 :Trudność: 2 :Alan Stanley, Emmy Starr :Alan Stanley i jego partnerka, czołowa aktorka Emmy Starr, prowadzą życie wielkich osobistości. Alan jest wspaniałym reżyserem i każdy młody aktor chce z nim pracować, a każdy młody twórca filmowy chce być taki jak on. Emmy osiągnęła status gwiazdy występując w rolach głównych w jego pierwszych filmach. Krąży plotka, że ten związek jest niezbyt zbalansowany. Co się dzieje poza planem zdjęciowym u tej pary? * Talon i Striker Ulica Sklepowa 2707 :§3500 :Trudność: 2 :Jessica Talon, Rafael Striker :Jessica Talon to nazwisko, które wzbudza strach u wielu młodych wampirów i zmusiło niektórych Simów do zawiązania przymierza przeciwko niej. Jej lepsza połówka, Rafael Striker, jest znacznie mniej przerażający ale równie wpływowy w kręgach biznesu działającego po zmroku. Pod twardą fasadą Jessica ukrywa swoje największe pragnienie, by Rafael dotrzymywał jej kroku na parkiecie tanecznym. On ma jednak inne pomysły, takie jak posiadanie własnego baru. * Tenderlove Aleja Szczuplaka 9656 :§1500 :Trudność: 2 :Barry Tenderlove, Jun Xu, Ace Wilde :Mieszkańcy domostwa Tenderlove są stałymi bywalcami sceny klubowej w mieście. Pod jednym dachem kryje się wiele aspiracji dotyczących życia nocnego, od marzeń Barry'ego o pracy w barze do uwielbienia przez Ace'a neonowych kostiumów klubowych. Jun i chłopaki mają wielką nadzieję, że to miasto okaże się dla nich łaskawe, ponieważ nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić życia gdziekolwiek indziej! * Wielki Błysk Zaułek Srebrzysty 302 :§15,000 :Trudność: 3 :Tom Wordy, Big Hartley, Sugar Bijou, Lil Bling :Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, jak ci dawni mieszkańcy Twinbrook znaleźli się pod jednym dachem. Tytan rynku muzycznego Tom Wordy otoczył się Simami, którym ufa najbardziej, w tym nieustępliwym Lilem Blingiem oraz muskularnym Bigiem Hartleyem. Lil Bling chce pójść w ślady Toma, ale to nie będzie łatwa droga. Czy na Toma i Sugar Bijou czeka jakaś przyszłość, czy to tylko jego tymczasowa dziewczyna? Miastowi * Zbigniew Atkins * Flo-Flo Chique * Erika Talon * Brigida Hemlock * Michael Sleep * Dwight Rubble * Samanta Smythe * Beata Bijou * Jacek Porter * Stokrotka Swizzle * Daniel Jigger * Ruby Muddler * Rocky Tanker * Armstrong Diesel * Wiktoria Bokser * Enyo Siła * Brigid Stalówka * Wiktor Osełka * Brandy Suseł * Olive Kipling * Aleksander Obwarzanek * Pin Yin * Margherita Savoy * Ti Bellino * Ricky Nalewka * Martin Grzechotka * Mikhail Starke * Mistrz Zastawa * Kimmy Trapez * Lucjan Temple * Heimrich Shimmy * Lachlan Strażnik * Mars Czempion * Todd Śniadanko * Liko Reddy * Bartek Hammer Simowie NPC * Klara Dywanik (Majster) * Witek Mason (Majster) * Blake Wolniak (Włamywacz) * Selena Dzik (Włamywaczka) * Barrington Peleryna (Listonosz) * Przelew Rush (Listonosz) * Valentin Siano (Strażak) * Anala Shukla (Strażak) * Emilio Ustnik (Pracownik opieki społecznej) * Talia Ali (Pracowniczka opieki społecznej) * Andrzej Miłość (Pracownik opieki społecznej) * Justine Adam (Pracowniczka opieki społecznej) * Gryf Potok (Maniak naukowy) * Kacper Mule (Miksolog) * Takala Jazgot (Miksolog) * Zachary Odbiornik (Roznosiciel gazet) * Seraphina Prattle (Roznosiciel gazet) * Peyton Sandacz (Opiekunka do dzieci) * Cyprian Lider (Opiekun do dzieci) * Li-Anne Sun (Policjantka) * Rohan Verma (Policjant) * Feng Choo (Pokojówka) * Delicia Przylot (Pokojówka) * Bazyli Makolągwa (Dostawca pizzy) * Piper Horda (Dostawca pizzy) * Camilla Fortescue (Lokaj) * Bertram Plunkett (Lokaj) * Jason Bard (Komornik) * La-Teesha Situp (Komornik) Zmarli Simowie * Lotta Kolano (Pożar) * Jacquelin Chamberlin (Utonięcie) * Tatiana Angelista (Głód) * Tilman Abbot (Porażenie Prądem) * Sinjon Frank (Pragnienie) Ciekawostki * Podczas ładowania gry może się zdarzyć, że ujrzymy podpowiedź: Gdyby wszyscy kiedykolwiek stworzeni Simowie chwycili się za ręce i utworzyli łańcuch, mógłby on połączyć Sunset Valley i Bridgeport ponad miliard razy!. * Niedaleko teatru pochowany jest wampir zmarły z pragnienia o imieniu Sinjon Frank, natomiast obok klubu Plazma 501 spoczywa Lotta Kolano, która spłonęła w pożarze, najprawdopodobniej oskarżona o bycie wampirem i spalona przez przesądnych mieszkańców. * Miasto założył Ebenezer Alto, który być może miał powiązania rodzinne z rodziną Alto z Sunset Valley. * Bridgeport jest mniej więcej tak duże jak Twinbrook. Jak na razie to jedno z największych miast stworzonych przez twórców. Większe jest tylko Isla Paradiso. * Na miejscowym cmentarzu jest podziemna kryjówka wampirów, w nocy można je tam spotkać. * W klubie Plazma 501 jest podziemne wejście dla wampirów. * Co ciekawe, drugie miasto położone za morzem jest łudząco podobne do Bridgeport. Możliwe, że jest to SimCity, Przedmieście lub inne miasto/dzielnica z wieżowcami. * W mieście znajduje się kamienica Landgraaba, który był prawdopodobnym przodkiem rodziny Landgraab z Sunset Valley. * Bridgeport to również nazwa największego miasta stanu Connecticut w Stanach Zjednoczonych. * Według niektórych, miasto wzorowane jest na dzielnicy Manhattan w Nowym Jorku. Trzeba przyznać, że most w Bridgeport przypomina Most Brooklyński w Nowym Jorku, dodatkowo jeden z klubów przypomina Empire State Building. Jednak EA zaprzeczyło tym domysłom. Graham Nardone, odpowiadając na pytania graczy na swoim Twitterze, napisał, że otoczenie było bazowane na mieście Pittsburgh w Pensylwanii, podkreślając równocześnie, że była to dosyć luźna interpretacja i nie zabrakło też inwencji twórców i inspiracji innymi miejscami. * Po mieście jeżdżą puste taksówki. Przy próbie zajrzenia do środka gra "chowa" kawałek samochodu - zostają jedynie koła i maska. * Na ulicach można spotkać spacerujące po chodniku gołębie. Najwięcej ich można zobaczyć przed ratuszem, jednak nie można podjąć z nimi żadnej interakcji. * W Bridgeport jest taka sama kopalnia ze świecącymi oczami jak w Sunset Valley. * Bridgeport jest pierwszym z dwóch miast (w The Sims 3) wypełnionych wieżowcami. Drugim otoczeniem jest Roaring Heights. * W mieście nie występują konie ani jednorożce. * Są tu inne niż w innych miastach godziny pracy - dzień roboczy rozpoczyna się raczej od popołudnia do wieczora. * W mieście są dwie niedokończone drogi, niedaleko parceli "Bar Głęboki Tłuszcz". Zbudowane są na nasypie, kończą się na morzu. * W Bridgeport nie da się tworzyć Plumbotów. Jest to prawdopodobnie spowodowane błędem w jednym z plików miasta. Znaczenie nazwy Nazwa miasta w przetłumaczeniu na język polski nie ma jednolitego znaczenia. Aby przetłumaczyć ten wyraz, należy podzielić go na dwie części: bridge i port. Bridge oznacza most, a port po prostu port, czyli można to tłumaczyć jako mostowy port lub port przy moście. Galeria Bridgeport.jpg Bridgeport nocą.jpg Bridgeport - most.jpg Bridgeport 2.png Bridgeport 3.jpg Brigdeport nocą.png Ulica Bridgeport.jpg Screenshot-1622.jpg|"Fałszywe" Bridgeport nocą; charakterystyczna łuna nad miastem rozwiewa część wątpliwości Bridgeport zimą.jpg Wieżowce.jpg Bridgeport_-_pejzaż.jpg Bridgeport kolorowo1.jpg|W nocy Bridgeport jest rozświetlone kolorowymi światłami MgłaWBridgeport.jpg|Mgła w Bridgeport PonureBridgeport.jpg|Bridgeport w trochę ponurym wydaniu Kategoria:Bridgeport Kategoria:Otoczenia Kategoria:Otoczenia w The Sims 3 Kategoria:The Sims 3: Po zmroku en:Bridgeport es:Bridgeport fr:Bridgeport es:Bridgeport no:Bridgeport et:Bridgeport pt-br:Bridgeport sv:Bridgeport